


Бумажное сердце - The Paper Heart

by MirrorGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Friendship, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorGirl/pseuds/MirrorGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На 12 день Святого Валентина Билл Сайфер хочет сделать признание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Paper Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692509) by [Athina_Blaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athina_Blaine/pseuds/Athina_Blaine). 



      Билл Сайфер ковырял ещё мягкие волдыри от ожогов, рассеянные по его рукам. С раскалённым клеевым пистолетом не так просто справиться…   
  
      Это был День Святого Валентина. День, когда его одноклассники обменивались конфетами, красными бумажными сердечками, цветами и другими отвратительными вещами. Обычно, Биллу не было абсолютно никакого дела до этого глупого праздника. Но этот год был особенным…  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, он нежно вынул бумажное сердечко с привязанной к нему плиткой шоколада из кармана рюкзака, и пробежал пальцами по своему письму, написанному ‘куриной лапой’. Сердце было идеей Мейбл. Ну, отчасти. Билл вдохновился навязчивостью её поведения, когда приближалось время праздника. О шоколаде догадался он, потому что Дипперу нравилось сладкое. Ему потребовалась вечность, чтобы собрать достаточную сумму денег и для плитки шоколада, и для билета на автобус до супермаркета.  
  
       _Но оно того стоит, потому что это сработает._ Он выпятил грудь колесом, держась за ту маленькую ниточку уверенности, что у него осталась. _Да. Это_ точно _сработает._  
  
      Затем он заметил Диппера, стоящего на углу улицы.  
  
       _Ничего не сработает._  
  
      Пока другой его не заметил, Билл ринулся в переулок, сердце колотилось у него в груди. _О’кей, ладно, ладно, хорошо. Не сходи с ума._ Он смял в руках край рубашки, пытаясь успокоить своё испуганное дыхание. _Просто. Не думай об этом. Не думай о том, как он рассмеётся или порвёт его, или…или как он не захочет больше быть друзьями…_ Его грудь стеснилась от волнения.  
  
       _ТАК. Хорошо, прекращай_ не _думать об этом. Подумай лучше…о том, как он_ не _засмеётся! Как примет валентинку, как покраснеет, став ещё милее, и…как он скажет да…_  
  
      Билл схватился за мысленную картину, выжидая, пока не успокоится это тошнотворное чувство в его животе. _Просто сделай это…_ Положив подарок в задний карман своих чёрных штанов, он выбежал из переулка навстречу мальчику, ждущему его на тротуаре.  
  
— Эй, Ёлка!  
  
      Диппер обернулся, улыбаясь. Сердце Билла подпрыгнуло в груди, а лицо покраснело. Он чуть не споткнулся о трещину в асфальте. _Обыкновенно! Веди себя обыкновенно! О Боже мой, он очарователен…_ Как только Билл поравнялся с Диппером, они пошли вдвоём по направлению к школе. Повисла тишина. Билл ломал голову над темой для разговора.  
  
— Так, эм, а где Звёздочка? — спросил он. Диппер в ответ закатил глаза.  
  
— О, она до сих пор доделывает что-то ко дню Святого Валентина одноклассникам. Пирожные, или что-то вроде того. Она всегда просто _сходит с ума_ по этому глупому празднику.  
  
      Иголка неуверенности кольнула Билла в грудь. _Н-но ему всегда нравился День Святого Валентина…_ Он отмахнул усиливающиеся сомнения фырканьем:   
  
— Д-даа. _Пф-ф._ Что это вообще за праздник? Просто сплошное вымогательство, правда?  
  
      Диппер помолчал мгновение и пожал плечами.   
  
— Нет, не всё _так_ плохо. Просто…отстойно, когда единственные подарки у тебя только от мамы и сестры. Понимаешь?  
  
      Билл выдохнул с облегчением. _Тебе не долго ждать, парень._   
  
— Да…День Святого Валентина куда лучше, когда у тебя есть настоящие валентинки.  
  
— Что? Разве ты только что не сказал, что это сплошное вымогательство?  
  
— _Я_ ~эм. — Билл посмотрел под ноги, теребя лямки рюкзака. — Ух, понимаешь, я хотел сказать… Я-я просто хотел сказать~  
  
— Ты в порядке, Билл? — Диппер сощурил глаза, придвинувшись к нему. — Ты странно себя ведёшь…  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, ‘веду себя странно’? Почему я должен вести себя странно? В моей жизни же ничего _важного_ прямо сейчас не происходит.  
  
      Но Диппер не прекратил испытующе смотреть на него, и Билл вспотел под этим взглядом. Явно решив для себя что-то, первый отошёл обратно и улыбнулся:   
  
— Так ты всё ещё хочешь посмотреть сегодня фильм?  
  
      Билл отпустил дыхание, которое он не заметил, как задержал.   
  
— Да…да, конечно, хочу, — он усмехнулся, поведя бровями. — А _ты_ готов к одиннадцати часам насилия и убийств рейтинга R? Бывший моей мамы оставил свою коллекцию фильмов ужасов.  
  
      Диппер сделал кислую мину на лице, толкая Билла в руку.   
  
— _Угрх._ Ты и твоя насильственная порнография. Тебе нужна серьёзная помощь, мужик. К тому же, ты обещал, что мы посмотрим и мои документальные фильмы.  
  
— Ты о тех теориях заговора о существовании йети?  
  
— Эй, это правдивые записи! _Настоящие_ фотографы пошли в _настоящий_ лес искать _настоящего_ Снежного Человека!  
  
— Определённо, и моя мама не _настоящая_ алкоголичка.  
  
      Диппер застонал, закатив глаза:   
  
— Ну, ты обещал мне, что мы посмотрим их, и всё тут.  
  
      Билл поставил целое шоу, выглядя максимально неохотным, даже если он и согласился бы смотреть документальный фильм о червях, если бы Диппер только захотел.   
  
— _Ладно_ -ладно, мне всё равно, посмотрим мы твои идиотские теории заговора.  
  
— _Документальные фильмы._  
  
— Да. Их.  
  
      Они подошли к школе. У Билла кончалось время. Подарок в его кармане становился всё тяжелее и тяжелее с каждым шагом. _Хорошо…больше никаких задержек. Время привести план в действие._ Глубоко вдохнув, Билл пристально посмотрел на рюкзак Диппера.  
  
— Эм, слушай… У тебя одна из молний расстёгнута.  
  
— _Что?_ — Диппер в панике посмотрел на свои штаны, и другой почти дал ему подзатыльник.  
  
— Молния на _рюкзаке_ , идиот!  
  
— Ох! — рассмеялся тот, потирая рукой шею.  
  
      Билл закатил глаз, и встал за его спиной.   
  
— Секунду, я тебя прикрою.  
  
      Он открыл передний карман и положил туда бумажное сердце с плиткой шоколада, затем быстро застегнул молнию трясущимися руками.  
  
       _Всё. Готово._  
  
— Спасибо, мужик, — сказал Диппер, когда Билл снова встал рядом.   
  
      Тот смог только улыбнуться и кивнуть, уверенный в том, что проглотил язык, который потом съели бабочки в его животе. Они прошли сквозь школьные ворота, их окружили болтающие сверстники, и Диппер пошёл на первый урок.   
  
— Увидимся в обед, хорошо?  
  
— Д-да, — сказал другой, и затем добавил шёпотом. — Я думаю о тебе каждый день и каждую ночь, всё время.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
— _Эм,_ — сердце Билла остановилось. — Я, хм, сказал, что ты отстой.  
  
— О, — пока Билл думал о том, как он спрыгнет с ближайшего здания, Диппер ответил, усмехаясь. — Да, что ж, ты тоже отстой. Увидимся позже!  
  
      Билл смотрел, как тот растворился в толпе школьников, и первый раз за утро смог вздохнуть спокойно. Он остановился у фонтанчика с водой и, сделав несколько больших успокаивающих глотков, пошёл на урок, не чувствуя гравитации.  
  
       _А теперь ждём._  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Учитель раздавал тесты по математике, которые ученики писали на прошлой неделе. Билл скрестил пальцы под ногами. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу, я правда готовился…_ Когда преподаватель дошёл до парты Билла, он сделал сердитую мину и положил проверенную работу перед мальчиком. Злая красная D- смотрела прямо на него.  
  
      Билл вздохнул. _Что ж. Ещё одна работа на холодильник._ Он скомкал бумагу в шар и запихнул в свой рюкзак. Учитель сказал достать свои тетради. _В чем вообще смысл?_ Думал Билл, вытаскивая старый потрёпанный дневник. Книга уже расходилась по переплёту. _Я определённо недостаточно умён, чтобы понять глупый урок алгебры…_  
  
      Он рисовал, чтобы скоротать время, создавая разные фигуры: треугольники и деревья, наброски глаз и рук. Иногда Билл пытался слушать лекцию, но почти сразу же ему это надоедало, и он отвлекался. Стало только хуже, когда в середине урока в кабинет зашла стайка старшеклассников, раздающих конфеты и розы.  
  
      Билл считал, что нет смысла ждать чего-либо в этом году. У него не было друзей, кроме Диппера и Мейбл. Вообще, большинство одноклассников недолюбливали его из-за, по _их_ мнению, ‘грубости’ и того, что он был из ‘неблагополучной семьи’. И не похоже, что бы его мама потратила деньги на такую глупость и купила ему то же, что и остальным.  
  
       _Однако…может, Ёлка чувствует то же самое…?_  
  
      Но старшие ученики завершили круг, и имени ‘Билл’ не было ни на одной конфете. Он не мог не расстроиться. _Что ж…по крайней мере я всегда могу рассчитывать на пирожные Мейбл. И, в отличие от этих ботаников, у меня есть пара! Хорошо. Наверное, не совсем пара… Но это что-то!_ Мысль подняла ему настроение, и мальчик застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
       _Наверняка, он уже нашёл подарок. Надеюсь, ему понравилась шоколадка…_ Он начал ёрзать, царапая бумагу, в то время как в его голове бушевала фантазия. _Интересно, что он подумал? Он наверняка был удивлён. Или не был?_ Билл ещё больше напрягся, начиная краснеть. _Возможно, он всегда чувствовал это? Может, он ждал этого шанса так же, как и я?_  
  
       _Но что, если его это удивило? А вдруг, его это запутало…? "Я никогда не думал о тебе таким образом!" Ему вообще нравятся мальчики? Нет, подождите, это глупо, я видел его Интернет-историю._ Часть неуверенности оставила его. _Ладно…Но что, если это не единственная проблема…А если, он подумает, что это забавно? Что это одна из странных шуток Билла… Если он рассмеётся? Если кто-то спросит, почему он смеётся, и он покажет это им? А что, если… если он покажет всей школе?!_  
  
      К этому моменту, Билл почти утонул в собственном волнении. Ещё 3 часа до обеда. _Почему я не отдал ему на тротуаре?! Зачем я вообще это сделал?!_  
  
      Полчаса спустя, учитель, кажется, заметил состояние Билла и спросил, не нужно ли ему выйти? Никогда не упуская шанса пропустить урок (однажды он сломал левое запястье, чтобы не писать тест по английскому), ученик вышел из кабинета. Когда Билл дошёл до туалета, он склонился над раковиной и плескал водой в лицо до тех пор, пока тошнотворное чувство в его животе не улеглось до тусклого бульканья. _Хорошо, хорошо, всё хорошо, я в порядке, мы в порядке, всё в порядке…ладно…он глубоко вздохнул. Я в порядке…_  
  
      Как только он собрался вернуться в класс, дверь в туалет открылась, и Билл увидел в зеркало, как вошёл Диппер. Краски схлынули с его лица. _Нет. Нет, Господи, прошу, нет…_  
  
      Взгляд Диппера упал на зеркало, его брови поднялись в удивлении.   
  
— О, привет, Билл.  
  
       _Что это он имеет в виду?_ Билл обернулся, облокотившись о раковину, не доверяя своим ногам.   
  
— П-привет.  
  
       _Господи, я этого не ожидал!_  
  
— Здорово, что ты здесь, — продолжил Диппер. Он подошёл ближе и начал искать что-то в рюкзаке. — Я хотел спросить тебя о~  
  
— _НЕТ!_  
  
      Диппер моргнул, смотря не него. Билл захлопнул рот так быстро, что чуть не прикусил язык.  
  
       _Не здесь! Только не в туалете!_  
  
— Я-я…просто _пойдём со мной._  
  
      Билл схватил Диппера за рукав и протащил через коридор с упрямой решительностью, стараясь найти тихое, не стоящее на пути людей место. Он нашёл его на лестничной клетке, ведущей на 2 этаж, и, наконец, отпустил рубашку Диппера. _Момент истины. Ладно. Я-я справлюсь._ После нескольких бодрящих вдохов, он обернулся, приковав взгляд к полу.  
  
— Хорошо. Я готов.  
  
      Брови Диппера поползли со лба к краю волос. _Я не знаю, как это истолковать._ Мальчик прочистил горло и снова потянулся к рюкзаку. Билл зажмурил глаза, напрягая плечи.   
  
— Эм. Да. Я знаю, это вряд ли возможно, но ты, случайно, не составил вопросы по рецензии на книгу, которую задала миссис Андерсон?  
  
       _Вопросы…по рецензии?_ Смысл слов не сразу дошёл до Билла, и он медленно оторвал взгляд от шнурков.   
  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня о… домашке? — спросил он слабым голосом.  
  
      Диппер вздохнул, возвращая рюкзак на место.   
  
— Да, да, я уже понял, что ты её не сделал. Это всё равно не так уж и важно, я на всякий случай спросил, вдруг~  
  
— Ты не получил моё письмо.  
  
— Что?  
  
      Билл не знал, расстроиться ему или вздохнуть с облегчением. Хотя, по большей части, он просто чувствовал себя глупо. Не говоря ни слова, он повернул Диппера спиной, открыл передний карман и вынул упакованную шоколадку и смятое бумажное сердце. _Невероятно._  
  
— Как ты мог _этого_ не заметить? — прошипел Билл, махая подарком у Диппера перед носом.  
  
— Я не пользуюсь тем карманом! — сказал Диппер в защиту себе, поднимая руки.   
Билл застонал, отворачиваясь и прижимая сердце к груди.   
  
       _Ещё не поздно. От него всё ещё можно избавиться. Я не смогу это сделать, что он мог увидеть в такой побитой трущобной крысе, как я~_  
  
— Билл, — спросил Диппер, прерывая его внутренний монолог, — это то, о чём я думаю?   
  
      Его голос был настолько мягок, что другому захотелось завернуться в кучу одеял и никогда больше не шевелиться.   
  
      Не давая себе и шанса убежать, Билл повернулся и протянул ему подарок.   
  
—Просто. Возьми это, – сказал он бесцеремонно.  
  
       _Гладко, Сайфер. Очень гладко._ Он поморщился.   
  
— Ты, ты самое главное, что у меня есть, и я всё отдам ради тебя, д-даже мои ужасные фильмы и коллекции частей тела и~, — Билл прикусил щёку, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.   
  
      Когда Диппер взял подарок дрожащими руками, Билл отпрыгнул от него, как от огня. Он даже не смог поднять взгляд на мальчика, когда тот начал читать.   
  
       _Дорогая Ёлка,_  
  
       _Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя больше всех в мире. Я вижу тебя каждый день, и мне больно от того, как сильно я хочу быть с тобой. Когда ты рядом, я счастлив. Иногда я чувствую себя потерянным, не знаю, что сказать, что сделать, но ты всегда выручаешь меня, и я сделаю всё ради тебя. Будешь со мной встречаться?_  
  
       _С любовью, Билл._  
  
      Его куриный почерк стал ещё более неразборчив, когда он попытался вместить всё в маленькое сердечко. Почти каждая корзина в доме была переполнена набросками и неудачными попытками написать письмо. Не говоря уже о бесчисленных бумажных порезах, которые получил Билл за последние 2 недели.   
  
       _И вот, во что это вылилось._ Он глубоко, прерывисто вдохнул, сжимая кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу…умоляю, пусть это сработает…_  
  
      Время шло, но тишина не нарушалась, и Билл был уверен, что его сердцебиение было слышно за километр вокруг. _Он…всё ещё читает?_ Медленно, он оторвал взгляд от своих шнурков. Диппер смотрел на него широкими глазами. Он был смущён. И грустен.  
  
      Затем, он протянул подарок обратно, и ком встал в горле Билла.  
  
— Я-я…  
  
      Он мог только безмолвно смотреть, как Диппер мягко положил свёрток в его руки и сделал шаг назад. Он смотрел, не в состоянии осознать, что происходит, пока тот не прошептал:   
  
— Мне жаль, я просто…Я не чувствую…этого…  
  
— Д…Диппер…  
  
      Раздался звонок, и они оба подпрыгнули. Диппер оглянулся, как испуганный зверёк, попавший в клетку. Он кинул Биллу ещё один грустный взгляд перед тем как скрыться в коридоре, оставив мальчика с бумажным сердцем и не открытой плиткой шоколада.   
  
      Ощущение было такое, словно кто-то опустошил его изнутри. Он взглянул вниз, на слова, на формулировку которых он потратил часы. Сейчас всё это казалось большой неудачной шуткой.  
  
       _Конечно…конечно, он этого не чувствует. Почему ему вообще должен понравиться такой чудак, как я?_  
  
      Его грудь стеснилась, стало тяжело дышать. Влага начала собираться в уголках его глаз, и он зло вытер её рукавом рубашки. _Кого ты пытался одурачить? Ты полный идиот, если подумал, что мог понравиться ему. Ты беден, бесполезен и ничего не можешь ему предложить. Урод. Циклоп. Трущобная крыса. Единственный, кто жалел тебя настолько, что стал тебе другом, смотрит на тебя с отвращением. Молодец, отличная работа._  
  
      Проглотив мокрый всхлип, он порвал бумагу пополам и бросил в ближайшую урну. Засунув руки в карманы, он начал идти, толком не смотря куда.  
  
       _Ты жалок. Ты же знаешь, тебя никто никогда не полюбит._  
  
       _Я знаю…_  
  
       _Я знаю._


	2. Глава 2

      Мейбл Пайнс вприпрыжку вошла в столовую, напевая песню себе под нос. Её сумка была переполнена конфетами от одноклассников. В целом, это был один из лучших дней Святого Валентина в её жизни. Да, даже лучше того, когда Мэтт Такер принял у неё не одного, а двух желатиновых медведей, приготовленных по особому рецепту! _Хотя, я бы сказала, это тоже был хороший год._  
  
      Она увидела своего брата, сидящего за их столиком в углу. Мейбл села без предисловий.   
  
— Хэй, ДипДоп, — сказала она, закидывая рюкзак на стол.   
  
      Диппер отшатнулся. Он посмотрел на неё так, как будто только что очнулся ото сна. Она решила не спрашивать об этом, вытаскивая свой ланч. Несколько конфет упало на пол.   
  
— Посмотри, какой улов!  
  
— Да, вау… Этого тебе хватит на несколько недель.  
  
— Несколько недель? _Пфф!_ Я съем всё сегодня вечером! — сказала она, выразительно открывая коробку ирисок и засовывая горсть себе в рот.  
  
— _О Боже, брекеты возненавидят меня за это!_ — громко прочавкала она и протянула брату шоколадку. — Хочешь?  
  
— О… — Диппер опустил глаза, смотря на свой нетронутый бутерброд. — Эм, нет, спасибо. Я не голоден.  
  
      Девочка пожала плечами, бросая конфеты обратно в рюкзак.  
  
— Ита-а-ак, — начала она, толкая его локтем, — получил что-нибудь в этом году?  
  
      Диппер заёрзал.   
  
— Не совсем.  
  
      Мейбл подняла бровь. _Хм. Что-то здесь не так._ Она громко проглотила ириску, открывая коробку с ланчем.   
  
— Всё в порядке? Ты какой-то грустный.  
  
      Диппер подёргал нитки, торчащие из швов его рубашки.   
  
— Ничего. Просто…это глупый праздник, вот и всё…  
  
      Мейбл нахмурилась, но больше ничего не сказала. День Святого Валентина всегда был тяжёлым временем для её брата, который никогда не умел заводить друзей. _И всё же._ Она сощурила глаза, пытаясь получше рассмотреть выражение его лица. _Это не обычная депрессия в День Святого Валентина. Его явно что-то беспокоит._ Мейбл решила не настаивать, вместо этого откусывая от своего бутерброда с желе. _Билл точно поймёт, что не так._  
  
      С этой мыслью она заметила, что тот всё ещё не пришёл. _Странно, обычно он сидит здесь ещё до того, как приходим мы . Наверное, миссис Смитсон снова задержала его после уроков. Надеюсь, он не наделал глупостей.  
_  
      Но прошло десять минут, а копна белокурых волос так и не промелькнула в толпе. Взволнованная, Мейбл наклонилась к брату:   
  
— Ты не знаешь, где Билл?  
  
— Ммм? — опять же, Диппер звучал так, как будто его оторвали от гипноза. — О. Нет. Я не видел его…с утра.  
  
       _Значит, он пришёл в школу._   
  
— Он сказал, что пойдёт домой раньше обычного? Ему стало плохо? Он выглядел вялым?  
  
— Я-я не помню, — сказал Пайнс, не смотря ей в глаза.  
  
      Мейбл отклонилась назад, прищурившись. _Он врёт мне. Неужели ему всё равно, куда пропал Билл? Но это просто бред… Либо это так, либо Диппер знает, почему Билла нет, и не хочет об этом говорить. Почему он молчит? Это потому он такой грустный?_  
  
      На протяжении всего ланча маленькая часть её ждала, что Билл ворвётся в дверь с дикой историей о том, как его проделка не удалась. Этого не случилось. Диппер продолжал уныло молчать, что сильно обеспокоило Мейбл. Она была уверена, что всё это как-то связано. _Они поссорились? И насколько сильно, раз Диппер так…подавлен? Утром всё было хорошо._ Она надеялась, что просто накрутила себя.  
  
      Прозвенел звонок. Ученики собрали свои вещи и начали вставать, отправляясь на следующий урок. Мейбл грустно посмотрела на коробку печенья с именем ‘Билл’ на ней, перед тем, как упаковать свой ланч и положить его обратно в рюкзак. Диппер закинул свою сумку на плечо и ушёл, пробормотав слова прощания. Мейбл смотрела ему вслед, её беспокойство усиливалось с каждым шагом брата.  
  
      По пути на урок рисования, единственный общий урок с Биллом, она отправила ему обеспокоенную смс-ку.  
  
_‘Ты где? Нам не хватало тебя на ланче._ : <’   
  
      Прозвенел второй звонок. Стул рядом с ней пустовал.  
  
      Десять минут спустя, её телефон зажужжал в свитере. Мейбл подождала, пока учительница повернётся к ней спиной, и прочитала сообщение.  
  
_‘Рано ушёл домой. Было плохо.’_  
  
      Обычно, девочка бы не стала настаивать, но что-то здесь было не так. _Диппер точно заметил бы, если бы Биллу было плохо утром._ Она быстро написала ответ.   
_  
‘Вы с Диппом поссорились, или что? >.<’_  
  
      Спустя 15 минут невыносимых минут она снова услышала жужжание.   
  
_‘Он что-то говорил обо мне?’_  
  
      Мейбл нахмурилась. _Почему он должен был что-то сказать? Почему Билл об этом волнуется?_ Ещё больше встревоженного стука по клавишам.  
  
_‘Не особ. Просто он какой-то грустный. А ты? Что ты сказал? ’_  
  
      После этого была долгая тишина. Мейбл слушала учительницу краем уха, всё ещё смотря на пустой стул рядом с ней. Из-за волнения казалось, что прошли часы перед тем, как наконец прозвенел звонок, отпуская их. _Остался всего один урок._  
  
      Как только Мейбл вышла в коридор, её телефон зажужжал. Она вытащила его и открыла сообщение.  
  
_‘Я сказал, что люблю его’_  
  
      Ощущение было такое, словно кто-то выбил весь воздух из лёгких Мейбл. _О нет. Неееет, нет, нет, нет. Он любит его? И признался? И Диппер отвергнул его. Это единственное объяснение, почему им обоим так плохо. Теперь всё приобрело смысл._  
  
      То, что Биллу нравится её брат вовсе не удивило Мейбл. _На самом деле, невероятно, что я не заметила этого раньше. Ему, должно быть, так больно…_ Она представила своего друга, маленького, нескладного и ранимого, одиноко свернувшегося калачиком на грязном диване в его маленькой квартирке. Её грудь начала болеть, а маленькая идея формироваться в голове. _Ему нужна помощь. А я не могу ничего сделать, я застряла здесь. Может…мне уйти?_ Это мысль испугала девочку. Мейбл никогда не прогуливала уроки, хотя всегда мечтала об этом. _Но это экстренный случай. Тогда же можно?_  
  
      Она сжала кулаки. _Я нужна Биллу. Я не могу оставить его страдать вот так. Я знаю, какого это, быть с разбитым сердцем…_ Мысленно приняв решение и отбросив испуганный голос разума в сторону, она направилась сквозь толпу к выходу из школы.  
  
      Открывая двери, Мейбл попыталась казаться максимально равнодушной, расслабив плечи и смотря прямо перед собой. _Просто обыкновенная ученица, идущая домой после того, как мама позвала её с урока._ Без сомнений, родители получат уведомление из школы о её отсутствии, но она разберётся с этим позже.  
  
       _Сейчас я нужна Биллу._  
  
      Мейбл вышла из здания, не встретив ни единого препятствия на своём пути.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Дом Билла находился недалеко от школы. Мейбл редко бывала в этой части города, но она запомнила адрес. _0618 бульвар Твин Пик, квартира 423._ Они узнали его, когда Диппер захотел отправить открытки Биллу с их поездки во Флориду. Никто не забыл его. Её брат до сих пор иногда отправлял зашифрованные письма, просто потому что он большой ботаник.  
  
      Она наконец дошла до нужной улицы. Старое здание возвышалось над школьницей. Мейбл вошла внутрь и, вежливо улыбнувшись сонному вахтёру, вошла в лифт. Бабочки порхали у неё в животе от всей странности происходящего. _Не верится, я и в правду прогуливаю уроки!_ Было бы куда веселее, если бы обстоятельства были другими.  
  
      Когда она доехала до 4 этажа, лифт прогудел, и девочка вышла. Душный запах плесени ударил ей в нос, и она поморщилась от отвращения. _Ух, когда эти ковры стирали в последний раз?_ Зажав нос, Мейбл прошла по коридору, смотря на номера квартир на дверях. Разные звуки были слышны сквозь стены: радио, телевизор, скрипение кровати, громкие переругивания, и тому подобное. _Как люди здесь вообще спят?_  
  
      Нужная дверь была слева, в конце коридора. Мейбл переминалась с ноги на ногу, пытаясь унять нервное сердцебиение. Она глубоко вдохнула и сразу же зашлась в приступе кашля. Девочка постучала в дверь костяшками пальцев. Прошло несколько минут, но никто не ответил. _Он спит?_ Она прислонилась ухом к двери, и пугающая мысль поразила её. _А что, если его там нет?_ Мейбл снова постучала, более настойчиво.   
  
      Наконец, она услышала безжизненный скрип шагов по деревянным половицам. Звук приблизился к двери и затих. Мейбл прижалась ещё сильнее и услышала тихое сопение. Она снова постучала.   
  
— Билл? Это я, Мейбл.  
  
      Девочка услышала тихий ‘ах’ и быстрые шаги. Вздохнув, она открыла было рот, чтобы повторить свою просьбу, но услышала тихое:   
  
— _Секунду!_  
  
       _Что это он там делает?_  
  
      Минуту спустя шаги вернулись, и Мейбл отошла от открывающейся двери. По другую её сторону стоял Билл, положив одну руку на ручку, а второй быстро поправляя повязку на глазу. _Ох._ Мейбл отвела взгляд. _Точно. Он не любит, когда люди видят его зашитый глаз…_  
  
— П-привет, — сказал он. Его голос был тихим и хриплым.   
  
      Мейбл нахмурилась и посмотрела на друга. _О Боже…Билл…_ Белок его единственного голубого глаза был алым, и дорожки слёз бежали по раскрасневшимся щекам мальчика. Она ни разу не видела чего-то более грустного. _Мой брат разбил ему сердце._  
  
      Не сказав ни слова, Мейбл потянулась и обвила друга руками, сжимая в крепком, ломающем кости, объятье. Мальчик не сопротивлялся, но и не ответил на жест. Он просто безвольно стоял на месте. Мейбл не возражала. _Я помогу тебе пережить это, Билл. Обещаю._ Довольная, девочка отошла, оставив руки на его плечах.  
  
— Да уж, у тебя был тяжёлый день, не так ли? — она надеялась получить улыбку в ответ, но её встретил лишь слабый кивок. Улыбнувшись сама, девочка похлопала его по руке и провела обратно в квартиру, закрывая за ними дверь.  
  
      Мейбл и Диппер только однажды были в крошечной квартирке Билла. Они хотели сделать сюрприз, придя в гости, когда тот заболел. Он плохо отреагировал и настаивал, чтобы они ушли; она не знала, от стыда это было или смущения. Стало хуже, когда его мать пришла домой. _Мама Билла – страшная женщина…_  
  
      Теперь, казалось, что квартира стала ещё меньше. _Как здесь может жить_ один _человек, не говоря уже о двух?_ Подойдя к дивану, Мейбл сбросила с плеч рюкзак и села, притягивая Билла к себе.  
  
      Неожиданно, её охватили сомнения. _Должна ли я и в правду быть здесь? Смогу ли я помочь ему преодолеть эту трудность?_ Но она откинула эти мысли прочь. _Я не могу оставить его здесь одного. Биллу нужен кто-то. Почему бы мне не стать этим человеком?_  
  
      Когда они оба сели, она похлопала по своему колену, жестом предлагая лечь.   
  
— А теперь, почему бы тебе не рассказать всё своей старшей сестрёнке Мейбл? — сказала она с широкой ухмылкой. Билл перевёл взгляд на её руку, прищурившись.  
  
— Я старше тебя на 2 месяца.   
  
      Мейбл усмехнулась. Она схватила его за воротник свитера и стала тянуть, пока тот, наконец, не уступил и не положил свою голову на её ноги.   
  
— Это не важно, — твёрдо сказала девочка, проводя пальцами сквозь его волосы.  
  
      Так поступала её мама, когда ей или Дипперу было грустно. Мейбл надеялась, что это произведёт такой же эффект и на её друга. Она продолжила более мягко:   
  
— Давай же, Билл. Расскажи мне, что случилось.  
  
      Он повернулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сказал тихим голосом:   
  
— Ты знаешь, что случилось.  
  
      Мейбл молчала, ожидая продолжения, но ответом ей была тишина. _Мне надо разговорить его. Хм._  
  
— Я не знала, что мой брат нравится тебе таким образом.  
  
      Тишина. Затем:  
  
— …правда? Я думал, это было очевидно.  
  
— Не-а! Ты здорово меня обхитрил.   
  
       _Неудивительно_ , подумала она про себя. Затем, кольцо застряло в колтуне его волос, и она резко потянула. Мальчик заёрзал.  
  
— Оу. Осторожнее.  
  
— Извини… — вытащив, наконец, украшение, Мейбл сняла все свои кольца и положила их в карман. — Итак. Когда это началось?  
  
— Началось?  
  
— Да. Когда ты понял, что чувствуешь?  
  
— О… — он замолчал, водя пальцем по хвостам комет на её юбке. Когда девочка решила, что он снова ушёл в себя, Билл прошептал. — Помнишь, когда твоя мама отвела нас на пляж?  
  
      Мейбл стала копаться в памяти. Только один раз Билл пошёл с ними купаться.   
  
— Это было в пятом классе. Ты так давно это понял?  
  
      Он кивнул, и Мейбл застонала про себя. _Два года. Он любил его два года. Бедняга. Даже мои влюблённости длились не дольше нескольких месяцев…_   
  
— Так что произошло на пляже? Разве ты не играл весь день в песке с Диппером?  
  
— Да, — его голос немного оживился.   
  
       _Наверное, он улыбается._   
  
— Я никому не говорил, что не умел плавать. Но потом, Диппер позвонил и спросил, смогу ли я прийти, и мама согласилась, и я…я правда хотел пойти. Но когда мы приехали, океан оказался куда больше, чем я себе представлял. Диппер увидел, как я занервничал…и предложил остаться со мной на берегу и поиграть в песке. Несмотря на то, что он хотел поплавать, Диппер остался со мной и… — Билл замолчал.  
  
— Это так мило, — мягко сказала Мейбл. _Боже, это и в правду очень, очень мило._ — Так всё это время ты…?  
  
— Я…после этого я не мог перестать думать о нём. Я вспомнил все те старые романы, о которых ты говорила и…  
  
— Ммм? Продолжай.  
  
— Я…я очень хотел подержать его за руку. Я очень хочу поцеловать его. И… — его голос упал до шёпота, — и я думаю о нём. Почти каждую ночь.  
  
      Неожиданно Мейбл осознала, что они, вообще-то, говорят о её брате. Её придурковатом, параноидальном, потеющем _брате-ботанике. И, кажется, я знаю, о каких мыслях он говорит._ Держа новоприобретённую неловкость при себе, она продолжила мягко проводить рукой по его волосам.   
  
— Тебе он очень нравится.  
  
      Билл скомкал её юбку в кулак, и его голос задрожал.   
  
— Он всегда был рядом. Пытался помочь мне с домашкой, даже когда я постоянно отвлекался. Ему было наплевать на мою грязную одежду или на мой глаз, или на то, что люди думали, что он чудак, раз дружит со мной. И теперь я всё испортил, — его голос сорвался, а плечи задрожали. — Я всё испортил. Я мерзок, я идиот и отвратительный выродок, и он ни за что не захочет дружить со мной после этого~  
  
— _Неправда._  
  
      Твёрдость её голоса заставила Билла повернуть голову, смотря на подругу. Его глаз блестел новыми слезами.  
  
— Диппер не думает, что ты странный. Во всяком случае, не в плохом смысле, — Мейбл замолчала, собираясь с мыслями, и затем глубоко вдохнула. — Помнишь Блейка Виллиамса с прошлого года? Мы вместе ходили на уроки английского?  
  
— Того парня со странной ручной ящерицей? — она кивнула. — Да…он тебе сильно понравился, правда?  
  
— Ага. И когда я, наконец, призналась ему, он отказал мне. Жёстко. Он не хотел со мной дружить после этого. Мне было так плохо, что я даже не пошла в школу на следующий день. И после следующий, — даже сейчас мысль о разбитом сердце отзывалась болью в груди, но она откинула её в сторону. — Я думала, это моя вина. Я думала, что что-то не так со мной, что я была слишком противной или была недостаточно хороша, чтобы стать его девушкой. Я полностью извела себя. Это было ужасно.  
  
      Билл замолчал. Мейбл уставилась в пустоту, втирая пальцами кружочки ему в голову.  
  
— Спустя какое-то время, мама поговорила со мной об этом. И знаешь, что она сказала? — девочка опустила взгляд на Билла и подождала, пока тот не кивнет. — Она сказала, что ты никогда не должен винить себя. Отказ – это сложно, Билл. Это одна из худших вещей в мире. Но это не твоя вина.  
  
— Но…тогда почему он…  
  
— То, что он не чувствует того же, что чувствуешь ты, не значит, что проблема в тебе. Я знаю своего брата, он любит тебя. Ты – его самый любимый человек на всей Земле.  
  
      Билл нахмурился:   
  
— А как же ты?  
  
— О, я не в счёт, я – часть семьи. Это жульничество. И к тому же, — Мейбл мягко поставила Билла на ноги, вставая сама. Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаз, — ты был тем для Диппера, кем никогда не буду я. Ты понимаешь его. Ты ему нужен, Билл. Ты – его лучший друг.  
  
      Он не был убеждён, но слёзы остановились. Мальчик посмотрел на ноги.   
  
— Я чувствовал это много лет. Что мне делать теперь, когда он знает?  
  
      Мейбл пожала плечами.   
  
— Живи дальше, забудь об этом, как о плохом сне. Но тебе не нужно делать этого прямо сейчас, – добавила она быстро. — Не торопись. Но знай, Диппер не ненавидит тебя. Он не думает, что ты странный. И это не твоя вина, что он не чувствует того же. Понял?  
  
      Билл не поднял глаз. _Ох, какой же он упрямый._ Она подняла его голову за подбородок, пока их глаза не встретились. Затем, он кивнул.   
  
— Да…да, я понял, Звёздочка.  
  
— Хорошо, — и она обняла его ещё раз, чуть не сломав Сайферу позвоночник. На этот раз, он медленно обнял её в ответ.   
  
— _Угрх._ Мальчики, с вашими проблемами… _О!_ Я чуть не забыла… — присев, Мейбл открыла свой рюкзак и вытащила немного помятую коробку шоколадного печенья. Она протянула её Биллу. — С Днём Святого Валентина, ботаник!  
  
      Он взял её, слабая улыбка засияла на его губах.   
  
— Спасибо, Мейбл, — прошептал мальчик. Она улыбнулась и поцеловала его в обе щёки.  
  
— Не за что. Для того и нужны друзья, так ведь? — не дожидаясь ответа, она одела рюкзак и пошла к двери.  
  
       Билл последовал за девочкой, надкусывая одно печенье. Быстрый взгляд на часы показал, что сейчас 14:19. _Ещё одиннадцать минут до конца урока._ Мейбл вздохнула:   
  
— Мама убьёт меня, когда узнает, что я сделала…  
  
— Я поражён, Звёздочка, — пробормотал Билл, разгрызая печенье пополам. — Прогуляла урок, ушла из школы…ты становишься той ещё бунтаркой. Кажется, мои уроки не прошли даром.  
  
— Ой, _замолчи_! — она игриво ударила его. — Это ради благого дела! В отличие от тебя, я не прогуливаю школу, чтобы купить новую видеоигру.  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что если бы _‘Пару раз’_ снова дали концерт и раздавали ограниченное количество билетов, пока ты была в школе, ты бы не подумала о прогуле?  
  
      Она покраснела. _Блин. Он поймал меня._  
  
— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, Сайфер, — сказала она сурово. Затем, Мейбл снова ударила его в руку и засмеялась. — Увидимся позже Билл, хорошо? И позвони, если захочешь ещё поговорить. Я всегда буду рядом.  
  
      Билл улыбнулся.   
  
— Я подумаю об этом, Звёздочка.  
  
      Мейбл подмигнула ему. Она вышла в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь. Девочка тут же уронила плечи и выпустила дыхание. _Надеюсь, он сможет преодолеть это. Диппер не простит себе, если с ним что-нибудь случится._  
  
      Поправив рюкзак, она направилась к лифту, желая скорее вернуться домой.


	3. Глава 3

      В течение всего оставшегося дня Диппер не мог сосредоточиться на уроках. Ощущение было такое, словно кто-то воткнул нож глубоко ему в грудь. _Не верится, что Билл посмотрел на меня с такой стороны. Никто ещё никогда не чувствовал_ такого _ко мне_. Несмотря на внутренний протест, любопытное, приятное тепло поднялось к его щекам. Но быстро сп _а_ ло. Картина с лицом убитого горем Билла снова и снова вставала перед глазами. _Я причинил ему боль._ Болезненное чувство вины вернулось.   
  
      Выходя из школы, Диппер увидел Мейбл, ждущую его у входа в здание. Она что-то печатала в телефоне. _Странно. Обычно это я её жду._ Когда мальчик подошёл ближе, он спросил:   
  
— У тебя сегодня уроки раньше закончились что ли?  
  
      Мейбл мгновенно оторвалась от телефона и сунула его в карман. Резкость её движений удивила Диппера.   
  
— О. Да, мистер Дэвидс…срочно уехал в больницу. Его, эм, осьминожка, — она поморщилась, — родила.  
  
      Диппер нахмурился, переводя взгляд на её карман.   
  
— Правда? Тогда, поздравляю его, наверное.  
  
— Ага-ага.  
  
— Да… — так как ждать больше было некого, они пошли домой. Диппер молчал, борясь со своими чувствами. Мейбл тоже странно притихла, но он решил не расспрашивать её о причине. Тишина – это хорошо. Тишина помогает думать.  
  
      Когда близнецы пришли домой, мама помахала им рукой из-за кухонного стола.   
  
— Привет, ребята, — сказала она поверх ноутбука. — Как дела в школе?  
  
— Всё в порядке, — отстранёно ответил Диппер.  
  
      Мама подняла бровь, но ничего не сказала. Мейбл только пробурчала что-то под нос, отведя взгляд, и убежала в свою комнату.  
  
— А где Билл? — спросила женщина, вытягивая шею, словно тот каким-то образом спрятался за портфелем Диппера. — Разве вы не хотели посмотреть фильмы сегодня вечером?  
  
      Нож немного повернули, и росчерк досады был добавлен к котлу его кипящих эмоций. _Точно. Мы же хотели…_   
  
— Да, но ему нездоровится. Он рано ушёл домой.  
  
      Она нахмурилась, явно заметив подавленный тон его голоса.   
  
— Всё в порядке, малыш? Ты какой-то грустный.  
  
— Да, нет. Я в порядке. Просто…тяжёлый день. Немного устал.  
  
      Явно неудовлетворённая его ответом, мама не стала расспрашивать дальше, и Диппер был ей за это благодарен. Он вытащил коробку сока из холодильника и тоже ушёл в свою комнату. Теперь мальчик остался один на один со своими чувствами.  
  
      Как мог Диппер этого _не заметить_? Неужели он и в правду был таким рассеянным? Билл оставлял подсказки всё время, и Диппер не понял ни одной? _Ему нравится ходить за мной. Очень. И он рассказывает мне все секреты, к примеру, что произошло с его глазом. А как же то, что он веками стоял в очереди, чтобы купить мне новую книгу Каперсов на День Рождения? Неужели всё из-за того...что он ко мне чувствовал?_  
  
       _Неужели он больше не захочет быть друзьями?_  
  
      Застонав, Диппер закрыл глаза и повернулся на бок. _Что мне делать, что мне делать…_ Неожиданно, тишину нарушил звон домашнего телефона. Как выяснилось позже, звонили из школы, что-то по поводу Мейбл. Мама ответила, и идея сразу же пришла ему в голову. _Может, попробовать позвонить ему..._  
  
       _Нет. Это безумие. Как мне это вообще поможет?_  
  
      Но Диппер всегда обсуждал с Биллом то, что его беспокоило. После стольких лет это стало привычкой. И сокрушительная тревога, что он может потерять лучшего друга, только увеличила желание позвонить ему, чтобы расставить все точки над ‘и’, _подвести итог. И Мейбл всегда говорила, что общение очень важно…_  
  
      Не до конца осознавая абсолютный ужас этой затеи, он вытащил из кармана свой телефон и нажал на знакомую иконку контакта. _Это плохая идея, просто кошмарная идея, я не должен этого делать, я только всё испорчу~_  
  
      Прошли гудки, и раздалось жужжание. Голосовая почта. Он не знал, обрадоваться ему или расстроиться.  
  
       _‘Пожалуйста, оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала.’_  
  
      Он открыл рот.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
— _Билл? Ты там? Это, э, я. Диппер._  
  
      На другом конце комнаты Билл смотрел на мигающий телефон широкими глазами. Он только что вышел из ледяного душа и вытирал волосы полотенцем, когда знакомый голос пронёсся по его квартире.  
  
— _Эм. Да. Я просто хотел сказать…хотел спросить… — пауза, а затем долгий вздох. — Ух, как это объяснить…?_  
  
      Билл стоял на месте, разрываясь между тем, ответить ему на звонок или проигнорировать его. _Почему он звонит? О чём он может меня спросить? Жаль, что Мейбл нет рядом, она бы посоветовала, что делать. Она сказала…она сказала не торопиться. Я долж~_  
  
_— Билл? — голос друга упал до шёпота.  
  
— Прошу, ответь…ты там? — отчаянно спросил он. — Пожалуйста…  
_  
      Сердце Билла кольнуло. Он никогда не мог отказать Дипперу, и, похоже, ничего не изменилось, даже сейчас. Отбросив в сторону полотенце, он подошёл и взял трубку телефона.   
  
— Ёлка?  
  
— _Билл!_ — с облегчением вздохнул Диппер.  
  
      Услышав это, узел в груди Билла чуть ослаб. _Он и в правду боялся, что я не отвечу._  
  
— Да, это я, — мягко ответил Билл, садясь на диван и прижимая колени к груди. — Как дела?   
  
      Небольшое мычание и тишина. Мальчик ждал, напрягая слух, но ответом ему было лишь тихое дыхание на другом конце провода. Знакомая паника вновь окутала его. _Почему он молчит? Я слишком прямо всё сказал?_ Он прочистил горло, молясь, чтобы больше такой неловкости между ними никогда не было.   
  
— Так…ты хотел что-то спросить?  
  
— _О…не совсем~_ , — Билл позволил себе на мгновение расстроиться. _Значит, он не передумал._ — _Ну, вообще-то, это неправда. Мне просто, ну, правда нужно с кем-то обо всём поговорить. Поэтому я тебе и позвонил._  
  
      Теперь замолчал Билл.  
  
— _…Билл? Помнишь, мы хотели посмотреть фильмы, ты придёшь? Я очень ждал этого…_  
  
      Надежда послышалась в его голосе, и блондин с лёгкостью представил, как на лице Диппера появилась маленькая улыбка. Билл попытался представить себя рядом с мальчиком теперь, когда он всё _знает_. Этот взгляд в его глазах, эту _жалость и неловкость_. То, что он больше никогда не подойдёт близко, как он будет вздрагивать каждый раз, когда их локти будут соприкасаться. _Кошмарную неловкость._ Узел затянулся.  
  
— Может…не сегодня, Ёлка.  
  
— _О…_ — он представил, как улыбка померкла, и его грудь снова кольнуло. — _Ладно. Тогда, просто знай, приглашение всегда в силе, если ты передумаешь. Ну…ещё увидимся?_  
  
— Да. Увидимся, Ёлка.  
  
      Прошло три долгих секунды перед тем, как он услышал знакомые гудки. Вздохнув, Билл прижал телефонную трубку к груди и упал на диван. _Я тоже ждал этого…_  
  
       _Тогда почему бы и не пойти?  
_  
      Билл вспомнил слова Мейбл. _"Живи дальше, забудь об этом, как о плохом сне. Но тебе не нужно делать этого прямо сейчас. Не торопись."_ Он представил Диппера, неловкого, смотрящего на него с жалостью в глазах. _Не спешу ли я?  
_  
       _Я не знаю._   
  
      Билл не мог решиться. Есть ли определенное время, которое люди оправляются от отказа? Влияет ли на это то, что они – старые друзья?   
  
       _Но одно я знаю точно, он хочет, чтобы ты был там. Разве ты не слышал, как он расстроился, когда ты отказался?_  
  
      С этой мыслью, часть камня упала с груди Билла. Мейбл настаивала, что её брат не возненавидит его после этой катастрофы, но было гораздо лучше услышать это от самого Диппера. _Но что, если он сказал это из вежливости? А что если…если я просто придумал, как грустно он звучал?  
_  
       _Слушай, если ты и дальше будешь топтаться на месте, то никогда не победишь эту неловкость. Очень скоро он подумает, что ты не хочешь быть друзьями, и никогда тебя больше не пригласит. Ты этого хочешь?_  
  
       _Нет. Только не это._  
  
       _И-и-и? Что ты будешь делать?_  
  
      Билл отстранённо уставился в потолок, пытаясь найти лучшее решение.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Во время ужина, Диппер узнал, что Мейбл наказана. Ни она, ни мама или папа не сказали почему, только то, что теперь его сестре запрещено играть в видеоигры до конца недели. Диппер не мог понять, в чём причина, но у него и не было желания выяснять.  
  
      Он вернулся в свою комнату и свернулся калачиком на кровати. Отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься, мальчик продолжил читать новую книгу из серии ‘Охотники’.  
  
       _‘Ледяной сквозняк гулко завыл в мрачной комнате. Тихий скрип половиц разрезал тишину. Джейсон обернулся, хаотично водя фонариком по стенам. Его дыхание превратилось в череду испуганных вздохов._ Она здесь, _понял он._  
  
       _Мужчина попятился в заброшенную спальню. Комната была пуста, за исключением одной куклы, стоящей у стены. Её глаза были выцарапаны. Пустыми, бездонными ямками смотрела она на него с крошечной, нарисованной улыбкой. Руки Джейсона задрожали._  
  
       _Что-то постучало в окно~’_  
  
      Диппер ахнул и обернулся, услышав резкий стук по оконной раме. Сквозь стекло на него смотрело лицо, и он подавился криком. Рядом с физиономией появилась машущая рука, и Диппер понял, что это не призрак умершего кукольника, а Билл. Прижав руку к бешено колотящемуся сердцу, мальчик рассерженно протопал к окну и открыл его.   
  
— Ты что творишь? Меня чуть удар не хватил!  
  
      Билл поднял бровь.   
  
— Почему? Ты снова читал эти глупые книги про охотников за привидениями?  
  
— _Нет!_ — покрасневшее лицо Диппера говорило об обратном, но ему было всё равно. — Ч-что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Ночь на дворе!  
  
      Улыбка Билла увяла.   
  
— О. Эм. Просто…ты сказал, что приглашение всегда в силе…  
  
      И тут Диппер заметил, что тот держал пластмассовую коробку с DVD. Его раздражение тут же исчезло, уступив место смущению.   
  
— О. Да, конечно. Я просто подумал, что ты не хотел…  
  
      Билл надулся, отводя взгляд.   
  
— Я сказал _‘возможно’_.  
  
      Когда Диппер продолжил смотреть на него, он огрызнулся:   
  
— Я передумал, ясно? Теперь заканчивай допрос и дай мне войти!  
  
— Ладно, — он отошёл от стекла. — Знаешь, для этого есть входная дверь.  
  
— Окно было ближе, — отрезал другой. Билл заворчал, пролезая в комнату. Мальчик бросил диски на пол и глубоко вздохнул. — Хм. А я и забыл, как хорошо пахнет у тебя дома.  
  
       _Что-ж. По крайней мере, он всё такой же странный, как и раньше._ Диппер прочистил горло.   
  
— Та-а-ак…Что будем делать?  
  
— Эм. Давай сначала построим крепость? — спросил тот, барабаня пальцами по подоконнику. _Как же это ужасно, когда он такой нервный._ Диппер кивнул, с радостью отвлекаясь от грустных мыслей.  
  
— Отличная идея. Ты пока начинай, а я принесу подушки из гостиной, — он пошёл к двери, но обернулся на полпути и спросил. — Хочешь попкорна?  
  
      Билл фыркнул:   
  
— Это вообще вопрос? — затем, он покраснел. — Я имею в виду, конечно. Да. Пожалуйста. Спасибо.  
  
      Диппер нахмурился, но вышел из комнаты. Мама читала, лёжа на диване. _Папа, наверное, в душе._ Когда он открыл буфет, она подняла на него взгляд.  
  
— Что ты ищешь, малыш?  
  
— О, попкорн, — ответил он, доставая пачку _Экстра Масленого Перемасленного Попкорна._ — Билл пришёл. Мы будем смотреть фильмы.  
  
— Правда? Я не слышала, что бы кто-то стучал.  
  
— Он пролез через окно, — положив пакет в микроволновку и поставив таймер, Диппер прибежал в гостиную. Он указал на подушки. — Я возьму?  
  
      Мама моргнула, изумленная.   
  
— О. Эм, конечно, — она подвинулась к ближе краю, и мальчик взял диванные пуфики. — Почему Билл не пришёл через входную дверь?  
  
      Диппер пожал плечами.   
  
— Он странный.  
  
      Она нахмурилась, но не нашлась, чем возразить. Микроволновка пропиликала, и Диппер ушёл забирать еду. Перед тем, как тот скрылся в коридоре, мама мягко спросила его:   
  
— Всё хорошо?  
  
      Он остановился и обернулся. Та нахмурилась ещё сильнее. _Она же не может знать, что произошло, верно?_ Диппер сглотнул, надеясь, что его мысли не были, как обычно, написаны на лице.   
  
— Да. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
      Мама посмотрела на сына ещё несколько секунд, перед тем, как улыбнуться, отпуская его.   
  
— Может, мне принести вам мороженого? — спросила она, возвращаясь к книге. Диппер выдохнул.  
  
— Да, звучит прекрасно. Спасибо, мам!  
  
      Та улыбнулась, и Диппер пошёл в свою комнату. Он увидел Билла, распластанного перед телевизором, уже перетащившего на пол матрас и несколько подушек. Тот поднял взгляд на Диппера и усмехнулся.  
  
— Отлично. Я _умираю с голода_.  
  
— Ты не ужинал? — спросил Диппер, кладя подушки на пол и садясь по-турекци рядом с другом.  
  
— Не-а, — Билл взял пачку попкорна и разорвал её, сразу же загребая рукой горсть и запихивая себе в рот. И вытер масло с пальцев о рубашку. _Какой же он безалаберный…_ — Я взял всё, что было в буфете.   
  
— О, ну, у нас ещё есть остатки ужина, если ты голоден.  
  
      Билл не сразу ответил, жуя и задумчиво смотря на шнурки. Проглотив еду, он повернулся к Дипперу и слабо улыбнулся.   
  
— Спасибо.  
  
      Диппер моргнул и отвернулся, смущённый.   
  
— Н-не за что.  
  
       _Да. Теперь ничто не будет так, как раньше._ Он прочистил горло.   
  
— Итак! Фильмы. Что будем смотреть?  
  
— О! Эм. Ну, что ты хочешь посмотреть?  
  
— Я не знаю. А ты что?  
  
      Билл задумался, болтая ногой из стороны в сторону.   
  
— Что насчёт _Геноцида Пожирателя Плоти_?  
  
      Диппер застонал:   
  
— Не знаю, давай начнём с чего-нибудь _попроще_.  
  
— Тогда что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Хм-м, — Диппер подпёр рукой подбородок. — ... _Южный Юг_?  
  
      Билл сразу же застонал.   
  
— _Не-е-е-ет_ , этот фильм такой _ску-у-учный_. Ему тысяча лет!  
  
— Ты просто не ценишь классику!  
  
      Дети перепирались ещё некоторое время, пытаясь через стоны решить, что посмотреть. Когда они, наконец, выбрали фильм, попкорн уже закончился. _Загадка НИМХ. Классика._ Она только началась, когда мама принесла две чашки мороженого с кусочками печенья, которое они с радостью приняли.  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь ещё, Билл? — тот покачал головой и поднял вверх большие пальцы. Она кивнула и улыбнулась. — Постарайтесь не смотреть допоздна, дети.   
  
— О’кей, — сказали они в унисон, и она закрыла дверь.  
  
      Спустя десять минут, Диппер понял, что Билл свернулся калачиком на самом дальнем крае крепости из подушек, прижав колени к груди и пытаясь казаться максимально незаметным. _Это из-за того, что случилось?_ Обычно, он списал бы всё на свою паранойю, но учитывая то, что Билл всегда занимал всё пространство, куда только могли дотянуться его долговязые конечности, Диппер имел полное право на беспокойство. _Что мне делать? Может, придвинуться ближе? Подтолкнуть его к действию? Или остаться на месте? Угрх! Ненавижу это!_  
  
      Диппер попытался смотреть фильм, но понял, что не сможет этого сделать, только не в этой напряжённой атмосфере. _Что бы мне посоветовала мама? Она бы предложила…закуску, прежде всего. Ладно, готово. Сказать ему, чтобы он чувствовал себя как дома. Ну…_ Он взглянул на застывшего Билла. _Нет. Так, что ещё…?_  
  
       _Будь честен.  
_  
      Мальчик глубоко вдохнул. _Да. Она бы так и поступила. Но что мне сказать, чтобы всё исправить? Думаю, это не важно. Мне нужно сделать хоть_ что _-нибудь._  
  
      Диппер прочистил горло. Билл оторвал взгляд от чашки с мороженым.  
  
— Билл, то, что случилось сегодня…  
  
      Тот сразу же отвёл взгляд, его лицо стало на несколько тонов краснее.   
  
— Ёлка, тебе не нужно~  
  
— Нет. Нет, как раз, так и нужно, — Диппер глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. _Только не наделай глупостей._ — Ты – мой лучший друг, ты знаешь это?  
  
      Билл явно не ожидал этого, встрепенувшись.   
  
— Ну, да~  
  
— А я _твой_ лучший друг. Так?  
  
      Тот моргнул.  
  
— Конечно, но~  
  
      Диппер поднял руку.   
  
— Дай мне договорить, — он подождал, пока Билл не успокоится, перед тем, как продолжить. — Так что, да, мы – лучшие друзья. И сегодня мы оба сказали вещи, о которых пожалели~  
  
       _Нет, нет, я всё порчу._   
  
— Я имею в виду, ты для меня, как любой другой друг~  
  
       _Так даже хуже!_ Он выругался про себя и ссутулил плечи. Спустя несколько секунд мальчик пробормотал:   
  
— Всё это так отстойно, правда?  
  
      Тишина. Диппер взглянул из-под козырька кепки на Билла. Тот смотрел на него, выражение его лица было нечитаемо. Затем, блондин вздохнул и отвернулся.  
  
— Да. Это и вправду отстойно, — он начал нервно водить ложкой по дну чашки, явно решая для себя что-то. — Я так боялся, что ты возненавидишь меня, если я всё расскажу, что ты подумаешь, что я какой-то выродок, если ты узнаешь.  
  
— Я бы никогда не возненавидел тебя за это, — прошептал Диппер. Он подвинулся ближе, почти касаясь того плечом. — И, кстати, ты и так странный, но в хорошем смысле. Мне это нравится.  
  
      Он подождал, пока Билл обернулся. Маленькая улыбка танцевала на его губах.   
  
— Звёздочка сказала что-то похожее. Выродок – очень грубое слово. Мне больше нравится ‘жуткий’ или ’устрашающий’."  
  
      Диппер рассмеялся.   
  
— Зови это, как хочешь. Подожди, — его поразила следующая мысль, — ты говорил с Мейбл?  
  
— Да, она тебе не сказала? Звёздочка прогуляла урок, чтобы поговорить со мной по душам.  
  
       _Так_ вот _, за что её наказали._ Диппер мысленно поблагодарил свою сестру, за то, что она была другом для Билла, когда он не мог. _Может, я смогу тайком пронести ей консоль, когда мамы с папой не будет дома._  
  
      Билл продолжил:   
  
— Думаю, хорошо, что ты всё знаешь. Держать всё в себе порой так ужасно. Секреты – это кошмар.  
  
— Это правда, — пробормотал Диппер. Ему уже казалось, что часть того ужасного булыжника упала с его груди. Уже ничто не будет, как раньше, но это хорошее начало. — Так что, будем смотреть фильм?  
  
      Билл кивнул.   
  
— Да. Сможешь достать ещё попкорна? — добавил он, выпрямляя ноги и подпирая голову руками. Диппер выразительно закатил глаза, слезая с крепости.  
  
— О, _без проблем_ , съешь всю честно заработанную еду, как будто мне есть до этого дело!   
  
— Ты даже не работаешь, юнец.  
  
— _Юнец_? Ты только на два месяца старше меня!  
  
— Да, и выше на три дюйма, — усмехнулся Билл. — А теперь, неси мне пищу, раб!  
  
      Диппер застонал, но подчинился, ворча под нос что-то о ‘неконтролируемом росте’. Пайнс подавил улыбку. _Да. Это начало._  
  
      Когда миссис Пайнс вошла в комнату следующим утром, она нашла их лежащими на полу. Диппер был распростёрт ‘орлом’ на горе подушек, лёжа на одной руке. Билл со спутанными волосами лежал на животе рядом с лужицей слюны, положив ноги поперёк Диппера. Она закатила глаза и закрыла дверь, оставляя мальчиков спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за чтение, друзья!
> 
> Это был мой первый более-менее большой по объёму перевод фанфика, и я хочу сердечно всех поблагодарить за ту поддержку, которую вы мне оказали! Каждый просмотр, лайк, комментарий и даже подписка - всё это помогало мне двигаться вперёд. Вы лучшие, друзья)
> 
> Встретимся в следующих фиках,  
> Ваша MirrorGirl

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. переводчика: D- аналог русской 2-


End file.
